


Ее совершенство

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Смотри, как я катаюсь.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Kudos: 2





	Ее совершенство

Сразу после выступления Сару перехватила восторженная Мила Бабичева из российской сборной.

– Это было потрясающе, – сказала она с убийственным русским акцентом.

Сара, не ожидавшая такого напора, несколько раз рассеянно моргнула и затем широко улыбнулась.

– Спасибо.

По-русски она знала пару слов, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мила польщено хмыкнула, а затем вдруг рванула вбок, успев перед этим шепнуть почти в ухо:  
– Смотри, как я катаюсь.

От этого голоса, искушающего, нежного, внутри у Сары что-то перевернулось. Она смотрела на прямую спину, затянутую в телесную ткань, на рыжие локоны, наверняка хрустящие от лака, а затем перешла к большому экрану и встала почти вплотную. Оператор крупным планом показал лицо Милы и воздетые руки. 

Началась музыка, и Сара уже не смогла оторвать взгляда. Мила каталась как в последний раз, будто прямо в конце программы ляжет на лед и тут же умрёт, как Портман в «Чёрном лебеде» – достигнув совершенства. На самом деле до совершенства было далеко, но кому какая разница, если артистизм зашкаливал. 

В итоге Мила заняла вторую строчку, уступив только ей, Саре. Они стояли на пьедестале, под белым светом софитов, в руках у них были букеты, шеи оттягивали медали. Сара, старательно махая рукой, думала о том, что выполнила своё обещание и привезёт домой медаль. Она оглядела других медалисток. Мила заметила её взгляд и вдруг одним слитным движением встала рядом, крепко обняв Сару за талию. С другого бока запрыгнула бронзовая призёрша и робко коснулась середины спины. Сара опустила в ноги букет и крепко обняла их обеих, продолжая ослепительно улыбаться. Ладонь Милы будто выжигала на её боку клеймо.

***

На банкете за Сарой привычной тенью следовал Микеле. Он понимал, что всех желающих пообщаться с золотой призершей ему отогнать не по силам, поэтому просто бросал зверские взгляды из-за её плеча. Сару это беспокоило мало: она была рада пообщаться, но только с теми, кого хоть сколько-нибудь знала. Большинство из тех, кто желал пожать ей руку и сфотографироваться, были незнакомы. Сара на автомате отвечала на поздравления, обнимала на камеру и вежливо кивала, поэтому и бокал с шампанским взяла ещё до того, как сообразила, кто его протягивает. Мила, в роскошном синем платье с головокружительным декольте, прятала лукавую улыбку за своим бокалом. За её спиной крутился Попович, которому явно не давал покоя довольно открытый наряд подруги.

– Поздравляю, – сказала она, слегка наклонившись и обдав Сару свежим ароматом.

Сара честно пыталась сосредоточиться на её красивом лице, но взгляд все равно нырял в провокационной выставленное декольте. 

– Тебя тоже, – собралась она с мыслями.

Мила бросила на наблюдавшегося за ними Микеле быстрый взгляд, но Сара все прекрасно поняла. Она развернулась к брату и поправила галстук. 

\- Микки, погуляй где-нибудь. Нам с Милой надо посекретничать.

Микеле немного посопротивлялся, но в итоге вздохнул и пошёл в сторону размахивающего руками Неколы, который что-то увлеченно рассказывал выпавшим из реальности Плисецкому и Алтыну. Сара повернулась обратно и широко улыбнулась, поднимая бокал.

– За нас?

Кажется, Мила поняла её правильно.

– За нас.

Она едва пригубила исходящее пузырьками шампанское, после чего отдала проходившему мимо официанту. Сара со своим бокалом расставаться не спешила. Если она поняла правильно, прямо сейчас с ней пытались флиртовать. Это льстило. Мила была эффектной девушкой, вокруг которой должны были крутиться мужчины всех мастей. Она же, игнорируя все взгляды, кокетливо накручивала на тонкий палец медную прядь и постепенно продвигалась все ближе.

– Ты была драматична, – сказала Сара.

Мила неопределённо качнула головой.

– Недостаточно. Что не прыжок, то бабочка. Но знаешь, – она внезапно оказалась очень близко, – я не жалею, если проиграла только тебе.

Если это было не прямое приглашение, то Сара – неуклюжая корова. Весь день Мила активно подбивала к ней клинья. Пора было ответить. Сара очаровательно улыбнулась и мягко подхватила, кажется, свою будущую даму сердца под руку, постепенно утягивая в сторону балкона. 

– Разве ты проиграла? – сказала она, оставляя бокал на первом подвернувшемся по пути столике.

Нежная ладонь Милы легла на её закованное в браслеты запястье, и указательный палец прошёлся по тыльной стороне ладони.

– А разве нет?

Сара коснулась её голым плечом.

– Смотря в чьих глазах.

Мила выглядела польщенной и самую малость растроганной. Её взгляд заставлял что-то внутри Сары таять и дрожать. 

– В твоих?

– В моих, – Сара толкнула дверь на балкон, и их обдало холодом барселонской зимы, – ты достигла совершенства.

Глаза Милы вспыхнули жарким пламенем. Она застыла, внимательно глядя на Сару, а затем резко наполнилась и оставила короткий поцелуй у самого уголка подрагивающих губ. Со следующим порывом ветра в её медные волосы впутались белые снежинки. Саре отчаянно хотелось быть одной из них.

***

Она ехала в Барселону за медалью, а вернулась с кое-чем большим. Даже в самолёте перед её глазами стояло раскрасневшееся лицо Милы, когда она вбивала в фейсбуке Сары свое имя и отправляла запрос.

– Напиши мне, как долетите, хорошо?

Вместо ответа Сара притянута ее к себе поцеловала прямо в губы. Мила легко выдохнула и вдруг хихикнула, коротко оглядываясь, но их никто, казалось, не замечал. Даже Микеле отвернулся, давая им попрощаться. 

– Я напишу тебе раньше.

Им предстояла пара месяцев отношений на расстоянии. А затем Сара что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
